National Usercane Center/Usercane Advisories
NUC issuing advisories for the Atlantic on Hurricane HYPE, SS RYNE, TD AZURE, Hurricane BUMBLEBEE, Hurricane ODILE, Hurricane NKECHINYER, Hurricane BOB, Hurricane FLOYD, TS COLLIN, TS AARON, Hurricane ANTHONY, Hurricane AKIO, TS KERANIQUE, Hurricane DARREN, TS ORLANDO, Hurricane JAMES, Hurricane MINECRAFT, Hurricane GARFIELD, Hurricane DANNY, Hurricane BRICK, SD CONNOR, Hurricane MARIO, TS GARY, TS BRONY, and Hurricane CHAP Note: These forecasts are just estimates based off recent trends, and should not be taken very literally for the timetable in which a user will receive promotions/demotions. The National Usercane Center (NUC) is the branch of the BNWC that tracks usercanes. These advisories will be updated once every week on Fridays. However, in cases of drastic intensity changes, special advisories may be issued. General Outlook 000 ABNT20 KNUC 242328 DUOAL SPECIAL USERCANE OUTLOOK NUC NATIONAL USERCANE CENTER 10:30 AM EST FRI JAN 6 2017 Invest 90U: Convection and organization associated with 90U has increased significantly, and a tropical userpression has formed. The advisories for this system will be initiated soon. * Formation chance within 1 week...high...100 percent * Formation chance within 1 month...high...100 percent $$ Forecaster Minecraft 2010 Storms 2011 Storms 2012 Storms 2013 Storms Hurricane Hype ...HYPE RAPIDLY INTENSIFIES TO 225 MPH... INIT 02/27/2017...195 KT...225 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...200 KT...230 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...200 KT...230 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...200 KT...230 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...200 KT...230 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...200 KT...230 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...200 KT...230 MPH Subtropical Storm Ryne ...RYNE INTENSIFIES SLIGHTLY... INIT 02/27/2017...50 KT...60 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...50 KT...60 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...50 KT...60 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...50 KT...60 MPH 2014 Storms Tropical Storm Azure ...AZURE'S FUTURE UNCERTAIN... INIT 02/27/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...35 KT...40 MPH Hurricane Bumblebee ...BUMBLEBEE STEADY STATE... INIT 02/27/2017...100 KT...115 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...95 KT...110 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...70 KT...80 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...65 KT...75 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...60 KT...70 MPH (EX) 12W 06/30/2017...60 KT...70 MPH (EX) 16W 07/27/2017...60 KT...70 MPH (EX) 2015 Storms Hurricane Roussil ...ROUSSIL WEAKENS FROM BRIEF 160 MPH PEAK... INIT 02/27/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...135 KT...155 MPH Hurricane Nkechinyer ...NKECHINYER REACHES CATEGORY 2... INIT 02/27/2017...85 KT...100 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...85 KT...100 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...85 KT...100 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...90 KT...105 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...90 KT...105 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...90 KT...105 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...95 KT...110 MPH Hurricane Bob ...BOB STEADY STATE... INIT 02/27/2017...175 KT...205 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...175 KT...205 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...175 KT...205 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...175 KT...205 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...175 KT...205 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...175 KT...205 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...175 KT...205 MPH Hurricane Floyd ...FLOYD KEEPING CATEGORY 5 STATUS... INIT 02/27/2017...170 KT...190 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...170 KT...190 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...165 KT...185 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...165 KT...185 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...170 KT...190 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...165 KT...185 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...165 KT...185 MPH Tropical Storm Collin ...CONVECTION INCREASING WITH COLLIN, GRADUAL INTENSIFICATION EXPECTED... INIT 02/27/2017...35 KT...40 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...35 KT...40 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...40 KT...45 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...40 KT...45 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...50 KT...60 MPH Tropical Storm Aaron ...LITTLE STRENGTHENING EXPECTED AT THIS TIME... INIT 02/27/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...40 KT...45 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...45 KT...50 MPH Hurricane Anthony ...ANTHONY REMAINS INTENSE, INTENSIFICATION EXPECTED... INIT 02/27/2017...180 KT...200 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...180 KT...200 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...180 KT...200 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...185 KT...205 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...185 KT...205 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...185 KT...205 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...185 KT...205 MPH 2016 Storms Hurricane Akio ...AKIO EXPECTED TO STALL IN INTENSITY IN THE SHORT TERM... INIT 02/27/2017...120 KT...140 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...120 KT...140 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...125 KT...145 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...125 KT...145 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...130 KT...150 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...130 KT...150 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...130 KT...150 MPH Tropical Storm Keranique ...KERANIQUE EXPLOSIVELY WEAKENS TO A MINIMAL TROPICAL STORM, DISSIPATION EXPECTED SOON... INIT 02/27/2017...35 KT...40 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...DISSIPATED... Hurricane Darren ...DARREN ATTAINS CATEGORY 5 INTENSITY, DISSIPATION IS EXPECTED, HOWEVER... INIT 02/27/2017...145 KT...165 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...145 KT...165 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...150 KT...175 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...100 KT...115 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...65 KT...75 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...DISSIPATED... Tropical Storm Orlando ...ORLANDO STALLS... INIT 02/27/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...40 KT...45 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...40 KT...45 MPH Hurricane James ...NO FURTHER INTENSIFICATION EXPECTED... INIT 02/27/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...135 KT...155 MPH Hurricane Minecraft ...MINECRAFT COULD REACH CATEGORY 4 SOON... INIT 02/27/2017...110 KT...125 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...110 KT...125 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...115 KT...130 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...115 KT...130 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...120 KT...140 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...120 KT...140 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...120 KT...140 MPH Hurricane Garfield ...GARFIELD DEEPENS FURTHER, CATEGORY 5 INTENSITY POSSIBLE IN THE FAR FUTURE... INIT 02/27/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...140 KT...160 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...140 KT...160 MPH Hurricane Danny ...DANNY APPROACHING SOME WIND SHEAR, WEAKENING COULD COMMENCE... INIT 02/27/2017...100 KT...115 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...95 KT...110 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...95 KT...110 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...95 KT...110 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...100 KT...115 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...100 KT...115 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...105 KT...120 MPH Hurricane Brick ...BRICK A STRONG CATEGORY 4 HURRICANE, COULD GROW STRONGER... INIT 02/27/2017...130 KT...150 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...135 KT...155 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...140 KT...160 MPH Subtropical Depression Connor ...CONNOR WEAKENS... INIT 02/27/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...30 KT...35 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...25 KT...30 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...25 KT...30 MPH Hurricane Mario ...MARIO A POWERFUL HURRICANE... INIT 02/27/2017...105 KT...120 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...105 KT...120 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...105 KT...120 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...110 KT...125 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...110 KT...125 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...115 KT...130 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...115 KT...130 MPH Tropical Storm Gary ...GARY WEAKENS TO A TROPICAL STORM, FUTURE UNCERTAIN... INIT 02/27/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...40 KT...45 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...40 KT...45 MPH Tropical Storm Brony ...BRONY STEADY STATE... INIT 02/27/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...45 KT...50 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...40 KT...45 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...40 KT...45 MPH 2017 Storms Hurricane Chap ...CHAP A CATEGORY 1 USERCANE... INIT 02/27/2017...70 KT...80 MPH 1W 03/10/2017...70 KT...80 MPH 2W 04/07/2017...75 KT...85 MPH 4W 05/05/2017...75 KT...85 MPH 8W 06/02/2017...80 KT...90 MPH 12W 06/30/2017...80 KT...90 MPH 16W 07/27/2017...85 KT...100 MPH = Category:Usercanes